


Whenever I'm gone too long

by yespolkadot_kitty



Series: Love Letters to Mr Cavill [5]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: Henry has an idea of how you can be together even when you're apart.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Series: Love Letters to Mr Cavill [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767346
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Whenever I'm gone too long

You put the finishing touches to the last page of illustrations you’ve been commissioned for this week, spreading the paper out so it dries evenly. You stretch out the kink in your shoulders and realise that it’s been a few hours since you’ve seen Henry. 

He has a few days off this week, and you’ve been lazy together. You suspect he’s gone out for a run or is testing a recipe - curry usually - and so you pad around the house. You find Kal asleep by the sprawling Aga in the kitchen, but no Henry. 

Eventually you find him in your bedroom, concentrating, standing on the bed, fiddling with something on the ceiling. He’s so tall that even with the elevated ceilings in your house, he can reach easily.

“What’re you doing?”

He glances down at you and a wayward curl of dark brown hair flops into his face. Your heart clenches a little - he’s so handsome like this, unguarded, totally at ease, casually sexy in a loose-sitting t-shirt the blue of his eyes and jeans, barefoot. “Remember when you said it’s cloudy here more often than not, and you can’t always see the stars, when I’m elsewhere, and I can?”

You both love living in the city, but sometimes it’s smoggy of a night and even the North star can’t easily be seen. Stars are something you both love, a talking point, a shared view when he’s on the other side of the world.

“Yeah?” Your gaze wanders around your shared room as he talks, and you smile as you catch sight of the framed picture on your bedside table. It’s a little 7x5 print of Henry in full armour as Geralt, white hair wild, huge sword strapped to his back. He wears a black glove on one hand and in his other he holds a smartphone. He’s texting, looking at the small screen, a goofy grin on his face. It’s one of your new favourite pictures of him.

“Well, I got these. For both of us.”

He steps back a bit and you look at his handiwork. 

“Glow in the dark stars?”

“So we can see the same view just before we go to sleep, whenever we’re apart.” He opens his hand to show the same stars on his palm as you have on the ceiling. “I’ll stick these up in whatever hotel I’m in, and you’ll have yours here.”

He says it so simply and matter of factly that the back of your eyes burn, a bit. Henry gets down off the bed and tucks his share of the little plastic stars into his pocket, then wraps you up in his arms. You snuggle in to the now familiar scent of him, cedarwood, verbena soap and just the faint kiss of coffee, and he sighs into your hair.

“Thank you,” you murmur into his shoulder. “I’ll be looking up at them, whenever you’re gone too long.”

He tightens his arms around you. “I’ve got an early flight tomorrow.” You groan, and he chuckles. “So we’d better make the most of today.”

And oh, you  _ absolutely  _ do.

  
  



End file.
